Fallen
by hungergameslove12
Summary: The daughter of a past victor doesn't like her lifestyle and would like to run away but her best friend is holding her back. While in the woods she meets a guy from another district and feels he could be the key to a better life but is she willing to leave her best friend behind and risk her life to be with this boy (I suck at summaries but the storry is much better) Cato/OC


Diamond sat against her bathroom door with her head between her knees. Her long brown hair was a mess. She had freash bruises on her arms and legs and her nose was bleeding. She hadn't cleaned the dishes well enough so her father beat her just like all the other times. Diamond wiped her eyes and stood up. She knew her father would have something else for her to do so she opened the door. She almost screamed when she saw Silver, her best friend, standing there. She ran into his strong arms and sobbed. Silver was a tall muscular boy. He had blonde ruffled hair and tan skin. He was eighteen and Diamond was seventeen. Silver held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Did that bastard hurt you?" he asked, concerned. Diamond looked up at him and hesitated before stepping back. She lifted up her shirt half way, exposing her new bruises. Silver shook his head and sat at the end of Diamond's bed "Why the hell do you let him do that to you?" he asked. Diamond sat beside him and layed her head on his shoulder. "I-i don't have a choice.." she trailed off. Silver patted her knee "Why don't you ever come stay with me?" he asked looking towards the bedroom door. Diamond shook her head and stood up "I can't...He knows you're the one person I could stay with in the stupid district" she sighed and kicked the bed "I hate our district. Luxuary my ass" she scoffed. Silver rolled his eyes and stood up "Well I don't want you running away..You know like you tried that one time" he spoke gently, rubbing her cheek. Diamond leaned into his touch and huffed "I know Silver...I won't okay?" she walked to the window and watched the victor's village, street lamps start to flick on as the sun faded. Diamonds father was the famous Gloss Cypress's daughter. She leaned on the window sill and closed her eyes "Silver..I want to leave..I can't live up to my dad's standards" she turned around and looked at Silver. He was glaring at the ground. "It's safer here Diamond" he protested. Diamond gave him a glare "Yea cause soon my dads gonna beat me hard enough it will kill me" she rolled her eyes. Silver stood up and pushed the window open "I should go" he smiled slightly. "If you need me I'll be at home" he slid his leg over the window sill and kissed Diamonds hand gently. Diamond smiled "Bye Silver"

He nodded and jumped out the window. Diamond poked her head out the window and waved goodbye to him as he ran off down the street. She heard someone clear their throat and she whipped around to see her dad.

"Diamond Cypress! Who the hell where you waving at?!" he shouted at her, raising his hand to slap her. Diamond fell to the ground and cupped her cheek "It was no one dad..I swear" she said, standing back up. Her dad glared at her and walked out,slamming the door. Diamond walked to her closet and pulled out a small box. "Mom why'd you have to leave us" she sighed and looked through the items in the box. There were pictures and small souviners from all the districts. Her mom had collected them for her. Diamond had never known her mom. She heard stories from her dad in the happy days but sometime after she was five her just broke and was never the same again. She looked at the door then the window. She shook her head and tried to clear her head. She put the box away and got into bed. Not long after she was fast asleep.

Diamond's eyes fluttered open and she looked around as light filltered into her room. She stretched and climbed out of bed. She changed into her hunting cloths and slipped out the window. She ran down the road for a little ways before taking a quick turn and slipping under the fence, into the woods. She breathed in the freash air and smiled. She ran through the woods until she found the bush her knives were in. She slipped them into her belt and slowed her pace so she was at a jog.

Not long after she heard a rustle and she ducked down, pressing herself into the ground. She glared ahead and soon spotted a rabbit jumping around. She slithered forward a few feet. The rabbits ears perked up and it sniffed around. Before it could bolt away Diamond lunged at it, stabbing it in the chest. She let out a satisfied sigh as she lifted the rabbit up. She walked further into the woods and when she found a nice clearing she sat down on a log and skinned the rabbit. She quickly made a fire and cooked the now tiny rabbit. People always said she was thin for a district one citizen but the reason was her dad didn't feed her all the time. She had started coming into the woods when she was twelve, just for some extra food.

When Diamond was finished she stood up and put out the fire, hiding all evidence of her being here. She walked towards the lake where she could cool off but before she was far from the clearing she heard a rustle. She gulped and knew it couldn't be an animal. She quickly scurried up a tree and watched below. She waited and waited and nothing happened. She was about to climb out of the tree when a boy stepped out. He was about the same height as Silver but his skin was slightly darker and he had blonde tuffs of hair. She watched him curiously as he walked to the bottom of her tree. He looked up and smirked "I know you're up there sweetheart."

Diamond jumped and looked down. She wanted to say something but nothing came out. She watched him for a moment longer before speaking "Good for you?" she realised it came out as a question and she looked away. The boy looked at her and Diamond looked back. She gasped and pointed to the distance and the boy turned around. In that second she leaped down and took him off guard and he fell over. She held the knife to his throat and hissed "Who the hell are you!?"

The boy grabbbed her under the arm and flipped them around so he was pinning her down. She struggled under his weight "Get off me!" she screamed. The boy clamped her mouth shut "Be quiet, someone could hear you" he rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling Diamond up with him. She brushed herself off ."I'm Diamond" she forced a smile.

The boy hesitated before smiling "I'm Cato."

**Hey guys so this is my new story. I hope you enjoy it. I thought since Crazy Cresta is almost done that I should start a new story. Please review xxx (:**


End file.
